Parents are always looking for child-friendly places to bring their infants, toddlers, and young children (“children”) that allow for the parents to socialize, have something to eat, and feel comfortable that their children will not disturb others. Parents also have an interest in allowing their children to socialize with other children in a safe environment. There has been a dramatic increase in people's desire to congregate in coffee shops in the United States and abroad. For many, the local coffee shops have become a “hang-out” for doing work and socializing. Other restaurants have had similar draws, but not in quite the same congregating nature. While such coffee shops offer many a social gathering spot, many young adults (i.e., those in their late teens and early 20's), have “graduated” from the coffee shops as they entered parenthood. Once in parenthood, the ability for the new parents to find parent-child “hang-outs” is limited.
There are other types of businesses that focus on children activities, such as gyms that cater to children, swim classes for children, pre-school, and so on. However, in each of these cases, the focus is on the children, and the parents are unable to satisfy their own socializing desires.